deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader vs. Saber/Arturia Pendragon
Darth Vader vs Saber/Arturia Pendragon is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Darth Vader from Star Wars & Saber/Artoria Pendragon from the Fate series. Description Disney and Type-Moon square off in this battle of Past against Future! Star War's Mighty Chosen One and Jedi Knight/Sith Lord Anakin Skywalker and Fate/stay night's King of Knight Arturia Pendragon, fight for Supremacy. Interlude (*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: From Medieval Magical Knights to Futuristic lasers sword wielding Samurai, the Way of Sword has been altered and re-imagined, beyond imagination over and over. Creating new breeds of warriors for entertainment. Boomstick: And you can find them just about Anywhere! From epic fantasy stories, to movies and television shows, to awesome video games, to action figures and figurines! Wiz: The Epic sword wielding warrior, is ever present in battle, braving the field of honor to test their skill with their swords and sharpen their moves with every battle. Boomstick: Like Anakin Skywalker a.k.a. Darth Vader, the Mighty Jedi Knight/Sith Lord and Chosen one of the Force. Wiz: And Artoria Pendragon a.k.a. Saber, the adorable King/Princess of Knights and once and future King of England. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Darth Vader (Cues: The Imperial March - Star Wars) Wiz: Darth Vader. A long time ago in a Galaxy far, far away, his mass murdering Dark Lord of the Sith was one of the most dangerous and respected killers among the stars.' ' Boomstick: He was a powerhouse, you don't want to mess with! Wiz: Born, Anakin Skywalker to Shmi skywalker, on the harsh desert planet of Tatooine, Vader was originally an innocent child sold to slavery. Boomstick: He was a prodigy mechanic and a prodigy pod-racer back on his home planet. ''' Wiz: After, meeting, Jedi Master Qui Gon Jin, Anakin was freed from slavery after he was suspected of being the Chosen One, a person prophesied to bring ultimate balance to the Force, by destroying the ancient enemy of the Jedi, the Sith, once and for all. '''Boomstick: Under his Jedi master, Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin grew into an extremely powerful Jedi. Rising through the ranks of the Jedi Order's to the very top. Wiz: However, the vast potential of the force was also intoxicating to Anakin. After seeing his Padawan Ahsoka Tano, leave the Jedi Order, and having premonitions of his pregnant wife's death, he decided he too needed to leave the Order and find new powers to "fix" his problems. Boomstick: And eventually he to turn to the Dark Side of the Force for answers. Wiz: After, denouncing his Jedi roots, and embracing his new Sith Master, Anakin officially became a Sith and was given the title Darth Vader. Emperor Palpatine: Hence forth, you shall be known as Darth…Vader. Boomstick: Then Anakin went on an all out Genocidal crusade, murdered the entire Jedi Order and killing anyone else who stood in the way, of the New Galactic Empire and their ambitions. ''' Wiz: During his attempt to Kill his old master Obi Wan however, Anakin/Vader, end up losing all three of his remaining limbs and was severely burned on contact with a pool of lava. '''Boomstick: Resulting in one the most heart breaking goodbyes in Star Wars history. So sad it even made Wiz cried. (Cue Anakin's Betrayal & The Immolation Scene theme) Obi Wan Kenobi: You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader: I HATE YOU!! Obi Wan Kenobi: You were my brother Anakin! I loved you! Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader: Aaarrggaaahhhhhh!!! (Vader cries in agony as he is being Burned) Wiz: sniff...sniff...whimper...Ahem yes, well after some... pretty intense reconstructive surgery, Vader was rebuilt, as a black-cloaked figure of terror. (Cues: The Imperial March - Star Wars) Boomstick: Complete with one of the coolest voices of all time. Darth Vader: The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force. Wiz: Vader's body was sustained by his dark armor, a mobile life support system designed to protect what was left of him and intimidate foes. Boomstick: His helmet helps enhance his vision and hearing, while his cybernetic limbs help enhance his physique, allowing him to leap dozens of feet and lift several hundred pounds, without the use of force powers. ''' Wiz: His armor is tough enough to deflect lightsaber blows, which are know to cut through almost anything. '''Boomstick: Being trained in both Jedi and Sith arts, and having a freakishly powerful connection to the force, Vader is capable of doing some pretty sweet things. Like lifting starships and crushing buildings with just his mind! Now that is some sweet Magic right there. Wiz: Wrong! The Force is not Magic. It is a metaphysical, spiritual binding, ubiquitous and omnipotent power, that connects all living things in the galaxy. The only reason why it's mistaken for magic is because Force-Users like the Sith and Dark Jedi dabble in other forms of Mystic Arts along with it to enhance their powers. The actual powers drawn from The Force are more on the line of psychic, ESP and kinetic abilities. Boomstick: Oh! Well anyway, with it Vader can deflect energy blasts with his hands, anticipate his opponents next moves, and increase his speed and strength. ''' Wiz: He can use telekinesis to lift people in the air, throw them into walls or the ground or choke people to death. He can create Energy fields and Barriers around him, by absorbing and using free flowing energy in whatever environment he's in, and is capable of using Force healing to heal himself of non-fatal injuries. '''Boomstick: He can also stun his enemies with Force Stun, Condense and launch balls of electricity called kinetite, making up for his in-ability to use force lightning, due his mechanical limbs. Wiz: And when under severe frustration, rage or grief, Vader is capable of releasing a Force Scream capable of smashing through mental and physical defenses of others with ease. Darth Vader: You don't know the power of the dark side. Boomstick: But what really makes Anakin such a badass Jedi and Sith Warrior is his Lightsaber fighting abilities. Wiz: Vader wields a dual phase lightsaber, which, can be manually adjust to double its length, for better hits, and to help confuse opponents, over its length. He is also well adapted in all forms of Lightsaber combat, and has Mastered Three Forms, Form III, Soresu, Form IV, Ataru, and Form V, Shien/Djem So. Boomstick: Soresu, is a versatile Defense form, that allows Anakin can minimized his body's exposure in battle, counter blaster-wielding opponents, prolong battles, and disarm opponents, making him nearly invincible. Wiz: Ataru, is an aggressive combat form that allows Anakin to always be on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings. With this form Vader is able to fight with two lightsabers, perform amazing feats of acrobatics while fighting and by utilizing this form with his force powers he can overcome physical limitations in battle, like old age. Boomstick: Or like being a limbless, prosthetic handicapped Cyborg. ''' Wiz: But Anakin’s true Forte lies in his use of Form V, Shien/Djem So, the offensive Form. With this From, Vader can utilize wide, powerful strikes and blows, knocking his opponents back with sheer kinetic force. '''Boomstick: Throw them off balance, leaving them vulnerable and unable to counter his brute force strikes and power blows . Wiz: And by using the dark side of the force, Vader embraces his passion and rage in battle to complement his already aggressive fighting style. Boomstick: The angrier he gets, the more deadlier he becomes. ' ''Darth Vader: All too easy. (Cue Duel of Fates) Wiz: Vader has fought hundreds of battles across the Galaxy in his lifetime, leading Starfighter squadrons and land armies into battle, and has defeated and killed countless numbers of Sith followers, Jedi and Dark Jedi. '''Boomstick: He, has defeated Asajj Ventress on a countless number of occasions, could keep up with Savage Opress, and has lead the legendary 501st Legion in the galaxy-wide Clone Wars. Wiz: He also defeat and killed Count Dooku, a doppelganger of Darth Maul by impaling himself and after regaining his former self through a change of heart, Anakin killed his master Sidious, bringing an end to the Sith and bringing balance to the Force for a brief time, Just like the Prophecy said. Boomstick: But despite all of his awesome powers and abilities, Vader still has some problems. Like being a really arrogant and whiny Jerk! Wiz: Though initially thoughtful and friendly, Anakin grew cocky and arrogant to a fault. This coupled with his overly curious personality made it difficult him to accept loss and mistakes. This trait continued to stay with him even in his days as a Sith.' ' Boomstick: Making him make some pretty careless decisions in the past like allowing his opponents to escape and getting captured...Several...Times. Wiz: He was defeated by his master Obi Wan on the Planet of Mustafar, by his son Luke on the Death Star II and got overwhelmed by his secret apprentice Galen Marek in force combat. Boomstick: Vader, own cyborg body is also problem. Wiz: Despite, boosting his physical abilities his armor also weighed him down, his synthetic skin itched constantly and his raspy breathing deterred his sleep. Boomstick: His life support systems are vulnerable to electric overload and could easily get damaged if the controls get hit. Wiz: But, despite all these drawback, Vader has more then proven himself to be a formidable opponent, that many would desire not to face in battle. Boomstick: Darth Vader truly is a "force" to be reckoned with! Darth Vader: Don't underestimate the Force. Arturia Pendragon/Saber (Cue The Beginning of the End) Wiz: In the Nasuverse Arturia Pendragon, is the daughter of King Uther Pendragon of Britain. Boomstick: She was destined to lead Britain into a time of glory and prosperity. But, being born a Girl, during a misogynistic, gender bias era was kind of big problem for her. ''' Wiz: Knowing the subjects, would not accept her as a ruler her father, friends and allies disguising her as a boy to help solve the gender problem. When the prophesized day came, she was the only one who managed to pull out the sworn in the stone, Caliburn, thus becoming king. '''Boomstick: She formed the Knights of the Round Table, fought off foreign invaders, ushering in a time of peace and prosperity to England, got Excalibur, after her first sword got busted. Wiz: Everything was going well for Arturia and her people until her sister Morgan le fay started plotting against her. Boomstick: Because of the constant danger of Arturia’s secret of being a women being discovered, Merlin used magic to help turn her into a pseudo-male, to help her lower suspicion by siring children with another women. Wiz: But while she was temporarily a man, Morgan used her own magic to hypnotize her and made her have sex with her, resulting in the birth of Mordred, who would later grew up to rebel against her so called "father". Broomstick: After being mortally wounded, Britain left in ruins, and her end nearing, Arturia made a pact with the world's collective unconscious will of mankind known as Alaya, in order to become a Heroic Spirit and Counter Guardian. Wiz: Thus giving her a chance to participate in the secret Holy Grail War, in hopes of attaining the Holy Grail. Boomstick: A near omnipotent wish granting object, that she hopes to get so that she can undoing her life and prevent the destruction of her country. (Cue The Battle is to the Strong) Wiz: Arturia has been summoned two times, taking part in both the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail War, as the strongest known class of the Grail Wars, the Saber class. Boomstick: Under the Saber class, Arturia gets a boost to all of her stats that she had in life. Being, trained to be a Knight, Arturia has some pretty sweet fighting moves. Wiz: Thought mostly composed of sword parrying, thrusting and blocking, Saber is capable of applying her instincts and athleticism to further enhance her fighting ability. She has also sharpened her instincts, making her a more powerful and deadlier combatant. Boomstick: She is an expert swordswoman and is incredibly tough. She able to break steel from the air pressure of her strikes, cut open armor capable of taking powerful bomb explosions and has even survived a hit from Ea an anti-world Noble Phantasm. Wiz: In life, Saber had the magical energy of a dragon at birth, possessing a Magic Core heart capable of producing a freakishly high amount of Mana and have strong resistance to magic attacks. Boomstick: she can run up buildings and jump from them, is able to walk and run on water and has armor forged from Magic which is extremely durable, capable of taking strong attacks and can be repaired with mana. Wiz: She also has three noble phantasms, unique weapons and abilities based around her Heroic Spirit legend. Boomstick: Excalibur, Invisible Air and Avalon. Wiz: Excalibur, is a powerful holy sword constructed by the World from the collective crystallization of the wishes of mankind, which is virtually indestructible and capable of cutting through almost anything, and releasing a powerful light beam attack, so devastating that it destroys whole buildings. Boomstick: Invisible Air, is a special technique that makes her sword invisible to conceal both its and her own identity. And provides great offence due to opponents not knowing the length of Excalibur. Wiz: with this Saber can slash the air, firing gusts of wind at the opponent with her sword, fire a beam of light at opponents and conceal other objects with it. Boomstick: It can also pimp out what whatever, she rides. Like her Yamaha V-Max bike. Wiz: However, it has a bit of a lag time, and it can be rendered useless if her opponents figure out the length through battle. Boomstick: And finally there's Avalon, the sacred scabbard of Excalibur that grants her limited immortality through regenerative stimulation. Once activated it is capable of protecting her from virtually anything. (Cue Gunyuu Shissou) Wiz: Saber has battled a dozen other Heroic Spirits just as famous as her. She has defeated and killed Gilles de Rais, destroyed a Giant extradimensional demon, summoned by him, over powered Alexander the Great's Divine Bull drawn Chariot, and has defeated and Killed Lancelot, Medusa and master swordsman Kojiro Sasaki. Boomstick: She also fought and defeated Hercules and Gilgamesh and has even prevented All the World's Evils from being incarnated into the world, twice, by destroying the Holy Grail. Wiz: Unfortunately, just like the fact that Saber has many awesome abilities and power, she has a lot of weakness. Her attacks require huge amounts of energy, and she tends to use up high amounts of it, despite having a reasonably large reserve of mana, surpassing that of any mage. Boomstick: She also prideful and naive, always choosing to play by the book, fighting others head-on, fair and square. Despite everybody else cheating most of the time Wiz: This gullibility of hers has caused her to have suffered some pretty bad loses throughout the Grail wars. Boomstick: She has had her hand tendom severedby Diarmuid Ua Duibhne's Gae Buidhe, got beaten the Crap up by Souichirou Kuzuki. And has even been capture and turned into the servant of opponents not once but twice, in two route, Unlimited Blade Works and Heaven's Feel. Wiz: The first, was by Medea, using Rule Breaker, and the second time was by Sakura Matou, who used the power of Angra Mainyu, to transform her into a dark version of herself. Boomstick: The First time she got caught was also pretty bad cause she got magically rape-tortured by Medea in... Wiz: Alright Will you please stop Bringing that up! Boomstick: Okay Sorry! Ahem… anyway she also has an extremely low amount of Luck, and has been known to be the target of obsession by many sick opponents because of her unique looks and personality. No Shit! Wiz: And though she can use magecraft, she refuses to do so, says that it's not the way of a king. Which the absolute most stupidest waste of potential. Boomstick: But nevertheless This cute little Lion is no push over. Wiz: Yes, not only is she the former king of England, but she is a powerhouse, with the skills and talents to prove it. Boomstick: And you can be damn sure that there are few people more powerful, and talented in the art of battle, with a heart of Gold then Arturia Pendragon. Saber: Thank you. Shirou: Huh? Saber: Thanks to you, I now know the path I should take. The Holy Grail and I are both dreams that should’ve never existed. I’m sorry, I hope you can forgive me. Shirou: Okay Saber, Let’s destroy the Holy Grail. Saber: Huh? Yes, I had faith, you would eventually reach that same conclusion, Master. DEATH BATTLE! (Cues: The Imperial March - Star Wars) In Space, a Fleet of Star Destroyers and Super Star Destroyers appear. on one of the Super Destroyers, a soldier walks up to Vader. Soldier no. 1: Fleet has cleared out of Hyperspace! Soldier no. 2: My Lord, we have successfully entered the Milky Way Galaxy and are proceeding to the Solar System where the Planet called Earth is located. Vader: Excellent, have my Ship ready! I'll be going in personally. Soldier no.2: Yes my lord. Vader, walks off. the scene cuts to the Ship's main Hanger, Vader, get's into His TIE fighter. The Fleet reaches Earth and Vader's TIE fighter is deployed from the Destroyer and he Flies towards Earth. Vader then activates a the TIE's clocking system to avoid detection form Earth's satellite and radar systems and flies towards Japan. In Fuyuki City, Saber is busy looking at old photos of Shirou as a boy and watching the News. She finds another Album and finds an old photo of Kiritsugu Emiya and Irisviel von Einzbern. Saber: This picture...Shirou hasn't seen this before. Maybe I should...Huh?! Saber stops and senses something. Saber: Something is coming, something powerful! I can feel it! Saber runs out to the front of the Emiya Residence, and brings out the Yamaha V-Max Motorcycle she used during Fate/Zero. She puts on her helmet, mounts the bike, and Rides off into town. She rides out of the city and reaches a clearing in the middle of a Forest with large stones, boulders and old building ruins and a some trees. Saber: Something is here, I can feel it but where...Huh?! Saber begins to feel a violent amount of anger, hatred and dispair. Sensing more danger, Saber steps on the gas of her motorcycle. Then Vader's TIE fighter appears. He fires at Saber, as she tries to evade the blasts and flee for her life. Saber: Invisible Air! Saber uses invisible Air to reinforce her Motorcycle, and boost it's speed. But Vader increases the speed of his TIE fighter, and catches up to her. The eventually come into the City. He fires another round and manages to hits her. Saber: Erraagghh!!! Vader Lands his TIE atop one of the buildings. Saber is on the ground, her Motorcycle is badly damaged and portions her dress are slightly burned, buy the blast explosion. She gets up, and looks at her surroundings. Then she hears a strange sound, similar to that of heavy breathing through an oxygen tank. Vader approaches her. Saber and Vader stares at each other. Vader: I am Lord Vader, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces of the Galactic Empire, and I am here to retrieve an artifact called The Holy Grail. If you know where I can find it then tell where and I shall spare your life child. Saber, stands up. Saber: I'm sorry but the artifact you are searching for is destroyed. And now so will YOU! (Cue Tenchi Hou Take) Saber transforms into her Battle Armour and draws out Excalibur, that is currently invisible because of Invisible Air. Saber: Even though, it is gone, it can still be summoned, and I won't allow it to fall in the hands of the Likes of you! I Saber shall challenge you Lord Vader to Death! Vader: Impressive theatrics child. But your magic is nothing when compared to the power of the Force! Darth Vader takes out his lightsaber FIGHT! Under Development... Trivia * Boomstick, mentions the controversial torture scene from the Unlimited Blade Works route, a second time in this Death Battle, before being cut off by Wizard. * This Death Battle features a unique ending theme, a Mash-up remix of the Fate/stay night song, Eien no Toga and the Star wars song theme, Immolation theme). * This is the second Death Battle where one of the combatants, regrets killing their opponent. Gallery Battle on Mustafar.jpg|A battle on Mustafar Confrontation.jpg|Vader has Arrive Vader vs Saber raidenokreuz76.jpg|Vader vs Saber Art by raidenokreuz76 Feel the power of the Dark Side.jpg|Feel the power of the Dark Side Darth_Vader_Winner.png|Winner Pic: Darth Vader Anakin_Skywalker_Winner.png|Winner Pic: Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Saber_Winner.png|Winner Pic: Arturia Pendragon/Saber Saber vs aigis by madnessabe-d8cbaiy.jpg Saber VS Anakin Skywalker.jpg Saber Vs Anakin Skywalker 3.jpg Anakin VS Saber.png Anakin Skywalker VS Saber.jpg Darth Vader VS Saber.png|Darth Vader vs Saber Darth_Vader_vs__Saber.jpg|Darth Vader vs Saber 2 Darth_Vader VERSUS Saber.png|Darth Vader vs Saber 4 saber_vs__darth_vader.jpg|Saber vs. Darth Vader Darth Vader VS Saber.jpg|Darth Vader VS Saber Who would you be rooting for? Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Artoria Pendragon/Saber Who do you want to Win? Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Artoria Pendragon/Saber Are you satisfied with the outcome? Yes No Undetermined Are you satisfied with the way this Death Battle was written? Yes No Undetermined Do you think this Battle should be made into a real Death Battle? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Star Wars vs Fate/stay night themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a mysterious second combatant Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:Disney vs. TYPE-MOON themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Palantian Category:Vindicator22 Category:Battle of the Knights Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years